fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Over There: Part 2/transcript
ACT VII Lower Manhatan - Air Tour TOUR GUIDE: The Grand Hotel, designed by Antonio Gaudi. Built in 1908. The Long Island Triangle. Fringe Event 2461. A semi-permanent thin spot formed in 1990. Temporal and spatial distortions are present. This area is off-limits. Midtown quarantine. Fringe Event 89722. An unstable wormhole at the Madison Square Garden that would not close was quarantined by Fringe Division in 1999. Due to recent legal developments, the 10,000 citizens encased in quarantine amber have been recently ruled legally dead. Liberty Island. Appropriated by the revised eminent domain provision of ‘’The Earth Protection Act’’ in 1989, now headquarters of the Department of Defense. DoD Headquarters - Odd Report MAJOR WARNER: Mister Secretary. You said anything odd, sir. SECRETARY BISHOP: Yes. MAJOR WARNER: Sir, Homeland Security received a report of a high-priority individual being admitted into the E.R. At New York General Hospital. SECRETARY BISHOP: Who? MAJOR WARNER: That's the odd part, sir. It's you. Bolivia's Apartment - Call To Duty BOLIVIA DUNHAM: It's Sunday. Day off. COLONEL BROYLES: 'fraid not. I'm uploading your assignment now. (later, to Mister Secretary) Team's on the way. We'll get them, sir, quickly and quietly. DoD Headquarters - Strange Reunion PETER: Mister Secretary. SECRETARY BISHOP: Hello, son. I've imagined this moment so many times. I can't imagine how strange it must be for you. PETER: I've seen the strange. But this... this is something else. General Hospital - Recovering Walter WILLIAM BELL: This is the last hospital before the park. If we don't find Walter here, we'll start heading uptown. OLIVIA: Okay, well, how do you know that he's not already in custody? WILLIAM BELL: I've checked with my sources at Homeland Security. I don't believe Walternate's people have found him yet. OLIVIA: "Walternate"? WILLIAM BELL: It's a nickname Walter gave him years ago. "Walternate." over here, he's the Secretary of Defense. The Fringe Team answers to him. OLIVIA: To Walter? WILLIAM BELL: I know it takes a little getting used to, doesn't it? NURSE: Okay, we're gonna have to refer to the chart. WILLIAM BELL: Excuse me. NURSE: How big were the bees? This big? Bigger than a grapefruit? WILLIAM BELL: Excuse me. NURSE: Hey, pal! If you ain't bleeding, back of the line. Excuse me, sir, I-- I didn't realize. WILLIAM BELL: That's quite alright. I believe a friend of mine is being treated here. NURSE: What's the patient's name, please? OLIVIA: Bell. NURSE: Sir? WILLIAM BELL: You go. I'll buy you some time. You find Walter. I'll meet you in the parking lot. I'm sorry. A misunderstanding. NURSE: (to Bell) Okay. (to Francis) Give me a second. I'll find him for you. AGENT FRANCIS: We're also gonna need his medical files purged from the system. Fringe authorization. NURSE: I purged his file. He's in bed eighteen. AGENT FRANCIS: Thanks. WILLIAM BELL: Uh, excuse me, excuse me. Don't I know you from somewhere? I -- I have it. You're agents. Fringe Division. You work for the Secretary. AGENT FRANCIS: Sorry, sir, we're in a bit of a rush. WILLIAM BELL: I'd imagine you would be. Chaotic times, aren't they? Chaotic times indeed. I'm terribly sorry. The Secretary and I are old friends. I'm William Bell. I see you're carrying ‘’76-Pulse’’ side arms. I designed those, you know. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Uh, I'm sorry, Mister Bell, but we have to… WILLIAM BELL: …the ‘’76’’ models don't have the phase repeater. That's a design flaw. OLIVIA: Walter. WALTER: Olivia. It is you, isn't it? OLIVIA: Yes, Walter. WALTER: Prove it. OLIVIA: Come on, Walter. We don't have time for this. WALTER: Ah... yes, it is you. That's wonderful. Hi. OLIVIA: Hi. WILLIAM BELL: They also don't have the pulse function. Which I am putting in the ‘’77’’. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Excuse me, sir. OLIVIA: Okay. Walter, can you walk? WALTER: I can dance, if you like. They have absolutely fabulous drugs here, Olivia. I feel great. Oh, and look, look, look. Accelerated healing techniques. It -- it's miraculous. OLIVIA: Okay, come on, Walter. Bell's waiting for us. WALTER: Belly's here? OLIVIA: Yes. Yes, he is. WALTER: That's nice of him to finally show up. AGENT FRANCIS: Here. Clothes are gone. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: He was wounded. AGENT FRANCIS: I'll lock down the hospital. ATTENDANT: Are you looking for something? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I need the security footage for this unit. Now. WALTER: Hello, William. WILLIAM BELL: Walter. WALTER: I see you've aged. WILLIAM BELL: It appears I'm not the only one. OLIVIA: Get in, Walter. WALTER: Ohh. AGENT FRANCIS: Hey. You okay? Looks like you just saw a ghost. ACT VIII DoD Headquarters - Meeting Bolivia PETER: Thank you. What's the red? SECRETARY BISHOP: That's the quarantine areas. PETER: Boston? SECRETARY BISHOP: Most all of them. Because of what that man did. The man who stole you. PETER: That's a lot of blame to place on just one man. SECRETARY BISHOP: It's true, I'm afraid. When our two universes first interacted, it caused soft spots on the other side. But it was much worse here. The laws of physics were turned into mere suggestions. But I'm hoping you can change all that. PETER: I don't know what you heard about me, but... changing the laws of physics might be slightly above my abilities. SECRETARY BISHOP: That's fair enough. But there have been break-throughs on the the other side in science and engineering that -- that we haven't achieved yet. And these are things that you understand. The schematic I left with your mother...? PETER: Yeah, I looked at them, and... whatever it is, it's unlike anything I've ever seen before. So what is it? SECRETARY BISHOP: It's very old tech. It's something that... I believe can be applied to heal the problems of this world... of your world. I've replaced missing parts with new equipment, but, unfortunately, it still doesn't work. My engineers tell me that the problem probably lies in the power source. I was hoping that you would have a look at it. PETER: Of course I will. SECRETARY BISHOP: Peter, I know it wasn't easy -- making the choice to come home. But I'm very glad you did. MAJOR WARNER: Sir, Agent Dunham is here. She doesn't have an appointment. SECRETARY BISHOP: Tell her... PETER: ...Olivia's here? SECRETARY BISHOP: Send her in. Agent Dunham. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Sir. SECRETARY BISHOP: This is Peter. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Sir. SECRETARY BISHOP: Thank you, Major. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Do I have something in my teeth? PETER: No, you remind me of somebody I know. But your hair is different. Think I like yours better. SECRETARY BISHOP: Would you excuse us, please, Peter? I need to speak to Agent Dunham. I'll be out in a moment to show you around. Agent. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Uh, we lost him at the hospital, sir. We think he had help escaping. SECRETARY BISHOP: That's not why you're here, is it? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Uh, no, it is not. SECRETARY BISHOP: I told you there would be invaders coming over from the other side, but I didn't tell you they would be us. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: No, you did not. SECRETARY BISHOP: They're our doubles, alternate version of ourselves, but don't be deceived, Olivia. They're monsters in our skin. They'll do anything, say anything to gain our trust, but they can't be trusted. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: That man. He knows me. Or her. That's why he was staring at me. Is he from the other side? SECRETARY BISHOP: That man... is my son. Peter. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Your son who was kidnapped twenty years ago? SECRETARY BISHOP: Yes. Kidnapped by them. Agent... may I ask a favor of you? Meal Break - The Doorstop Plan OLIVIA: They had cameras everywhere. We must be on the hospital surveillance tapes. WILLIAM BELL: Which means we are fugitives. WALTER: Double breaded for a big crunch. It's so good. Tastes just like on our side. It was Wednesday, 1983, when I happened to identify the last of the 11 secret herbs and spices. OLIVIA: Walter... okay. I think that we should split up. I can look for Peter faster if I'm on my own. WALTER: We have a larger problem. Without Mister Lane and the others, we won't be able to cross back to our side. WILLIAM BELL: Olivia can still open the door. That's her gift, is it not? WALTER: I don't know how much of a toll crossing over took on her. You may be able to open a crack, but without the others to enhance your power... WILLIAM BELL: ...that's it, then. WALTER: What? WILLIAM BELL: We need a doorstop. Something to hold the door open where Olivia has already provided a crack. You could build one, Walter. WALTER: A doorstop! No... no, no, no, no. For starters, I'd need a particle accelerator. I don't think they exactly sell those at the local drugstore. WILLIAM BELL: No. But I think I know where we could get one. WALTER: Oh! Oh, of course. I'm sure you opened Massive Dynamic On this side as well. WILLIAM BELL: As a matter of fact, I did not. I did not... WALTER: ...to get rich and famous while I was rotting away in a padded cell. WILLIAM BELL: Oh Walter, will you please... OLIVIA: ...hey! Come on, you can work this out another time. Okay, Walter... You build a doorstop, If you can. I'm gonna go look for Peter. Now do you have a cell phone? WILLIAM BELL: They monitor all the communications networks. That's probably how they knew about Central Park. It's safest if we don't try to communicate with one another. We'll meet back at the Opera House in twelve hours. OLIVIA: Okay. WILLIAM BELL: Be careful. We've accomplished a lot together, Walter. But she may be our greatest achievement. WALTER: Hmm. Safe House - Settling In BOLIVIA DUNHAM: The Secretary thinks you'll be comfortable here. PETER: Thanks. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: So, uh, it's UV-proof glass. Uh, state-of-the-art anti-fire tech. There's viral purging, air filtration, and there's a gym and a pool upstairs. The Secretary's gonna send a car to pick you up at Eight, take you to dinner. What was it like on the other side? Secretary told me. PETER: A lot like it is here. Just... slightly different. It's subtle, but definitely different. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You know, when people find out that you're back... you're gonna be famous. PETER: What do you mean? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Well, your kidnapping. It's a famous story. PETER: So I'm like the Lindbergh Baby? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: The what? PETER: Nothing. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What's she like? PETER: Who? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Me. PETER: She's a lot like you. Darker in the eyes, maybe. She's always trying to make up for something. Right some imaginary wrong. Haunted, I guess. Maybe she's nothing like you at all. Thanks for the ride. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Of course. (Walter and William on the way to Harvard University) WALTER: Am I responsible for this? WILLIAM BELL: Yes, Walter. I'm afraid you are. ACT IX Walternate's Lab - Pilfering Equipment WALTER: Oh. Of course. WILLIAM BELL: At one time, Walternate was intent on finding a means to cross between universes. Just as you were. He didn't succeed, but... it stands to reason the technology we need might be here. WALTER: Didn't Walternate work with you? Or, rather, the William Bell from this side? WILLIAM BELL: Walternate? No. It seems that William Bell on this side was killed in a car accident as a young man. Over here... the other you and the other me never had occasion to meet. WALTER: What a shame. Imagine how much money you could have made if there were two of you. WILLIAM BELL: Creating Massive Dynamic was not my idea, Walter. We both talked about borrowing this world's technologies to help our own. WALTER: You didn't help the world, William. You helped yourself. You pilfered this world for profit. WILLIAM BELL: As a by-product, yes. Let's remember, the only reason I came back over here was to prevent a war. And to stop a chain of events set into motion the day you stole Peter! WALTER: A little truth, if you please. You say you want to prevent the war while you quietly fuel it. I know that you helped craft the shape-shifters. Your design signature is all over it. WILLIAM BELL: I had little choice. If I wanted to keep tabs on Walternate, I had to remain valuable to him. WALTER: I've lost... seventeen years in a mental institution, William. Seventeen years! And even now, I'm -- I'm still incomplete. I forget things. Uh, names. Places. Connections that I used to be able to make so easily. They just -- they just dangle, just outside of my reach. I know what you did to me. I know that you cut out pieces of my brain. WILLIAM BELL: Walter... WALTER: ...what kind of man could do that? You robbed me of my memories of my wife, of my son, of my past! WILLIAM BELL: Walter! I believe you've found what we're looking for. WALTER: We should get started. WILLIAM BELL: Hmm. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: How did you...? OLIVIA: ...we both leave our hide-a-key in the same place. WILLIAM BELL: This should do. With some modifications, this should act as a doorstop. WALTER: Now, we need to simultaneously amplify and limit the molecular destabilization margins. WILLIAM BELL: Well, we should try not to electrocute everyone in the process. WALTER: Well... this will reopen the crack in the door. But without the others, I'm not sure that Olivia will be strong enough to keep it open. WILLIAM BELL: Well... leave that to me. Bolivia's Apartment - Getting Acquainted OLIVIA: Now, I need your help. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Well, you have a funny way of asking. OLIVIA: Okay, I need you to take me to Peter Bishop. I assume that you know where he is. Don't. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: It's getting heavy. OLIVIA: Is that mom? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah. OLIVIA: She's alive? What is she like? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Well, the last few years have been hard for her. My sister died during childbirth. You have a sister too? OLIVIA: And a niece. Ella. She's seven. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Ella. OLIVIA: I need to speak to Peter Bishop. He's in danger here, and he needs to understand that. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: This isn't just an assignment, is it? Are you two a couple? Is that what this is about? OLIVIA: Please, I need to speak to him. You gotta trust me. I'm you. WALTER: You haven't answered my question. WILLIAM BELL: What question? WALTER: Why did you remove my memories? WILLIAM BELL: I had my reasons. WALTER: Belly... WILLIAM BELL: Walter... Let the past be the past. We have less than four hours to get back. We should go. Bolivia's Apartment - Confrontation OLIVIA: Will you help me? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay. OLIVIA: Okay. Stop. Stop. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I was just getting my keys. OLIVIA: Put it down. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You keep your backup gun in your purse, don't you? I keep mine in my jacket. ACT X Bolivia's Apartment - Fist Fight BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Now put your gun slowly down on the table. OLIVIA: I thought we had an agreement. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You know, I don't know what you are, but you are nothin' like me. You know, he was right. Call Fringe. This is Dunham. OLIVIA: Uhh! BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Uhh! Uhh! OLIVIA: Uhh! BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Uhh! OLIVIA: Uhh! Unh! Uhh! AGENT FRANCIS: Hey, Liv. I tried your Cuff a couple of times. Everything okay? OLIVIA: Yeah. What's up, Charlie? AGENT FRANCIS: Got a power surge at the Secretary's old lab. So Broyles wants us to go and check it out. You sure you're okay? OLIVIA: The Secretary just called. He, uh, he wants us to move Peter Bishop. Apparently, he's not safe where he is. AGENT FRANCIS: They found Peter Bishop? OLIVIA: Yeah. AGENT FRANCIS: Huh. (In the safe house) PETER: Object is totally unresponsive. But there's nothing wrong with it. There's no... obvious damage to the structure. And yet... somehow it just feels incomplete. Alright, this is gonna sound crazy. In fact... this is kind of crazy. But what if... the object was symbiotic in nature? Which is to say that it wasn't entirely mechanical, that it needed some sort of... some sort of... organic interface? (Agent Francis and Olivia on their way to Peter) AGENT FRANCIS: So how much do you know? How did they find him? OLIVIA: I don't know. AGENT FRANCIS: Wow. After all these years. Can you imagine when the tabloids get hold of this? OLIVIA: You know, I think it has something to do with why these people have come from the other side. AGENT FRANCIS: Yeah, I suppose so. OLIVIA: Have we got any new leads? AGENT FRANCIS: No, nothing new. I gotta tell you, Livvy, this job isn't what it was ten years ago. You’ve got alternate universes. I mean, it just -- just wasn't part of my training, you know? I mean, how are we supposed to fight these people? Truth is, Livvy, this makes me feel obsolete, you know? Safe House - Retrieving Peter PETER: The parameters are human... a reflection of the human genome. The spectrum isn't random. In fact, the specificity of the configuration would seem to suggest that the object would only respond to a subset of people. And a narrow subset at that. A subset of one. Me. AGENT FRANCIS: Charlie Francis. PETER: Peter Bishop. It's a pleasure to meet you. Come on in. What can I do for you guys? OLIVIA: Uh, Mister Bishop, we're concerned for your safety. PETER: What's this? OLIVIA: This was given to me by an acquaintance of your father. An Observer. PETER: An Observer? OLIVIA: He gave it to me, I think, to warn me about what would happen to you if you ever returned here. AGENT FRANCIS: What's going on? OLIVIA: He wants you to know that your friends are here and that they have come to keep you safe. AGENT FRANCIS: Hey, Liv, what the hell are you talking about? OLIVIA: Oh, God. Peter, it's me. PETER: Thanks, I think I just figured that out. ACT XI Safe House - Confessions PETER: He lied to me. He told me I could heal the problems of this world. My father told me that all the problems out there started when Walter came over and stole me. And that, now that I was back, I was gonna be able to help to fix it. But his bringing me back was never about fixing this universe. It was about destroying yours. OLIVIA: I'm sorry. PETER: How long did you know? OLIVIA: A few weeks. Peter, I... PETER: ...don't worry. I'm not gonna let them do this. OLIVIA: I don't think that he can. I mean, not without you. Peter... you don't belong here. PETER: No, I don't belong here. But I don't belong there, either. OLIVIA: Yes, you do. I have thought of one hundred reasons... why you should come back. To -- to fight the shape-shifters, to take care of Walter, to -- to save the world. But in the end... you have to come back. Because you belong with me. (she approaches him and they kiss) alt-Fringe Division - Tactical Orders SECRETARY BISHOP: (marching from the elevator) Colonel Broyles, listen up. I need everyone's attention, now! COLONEL BROYLES: Mister Secretary. SECRETARY BISHOP: I want all surveillance retasked to find a fugitive. COLONEL BROYLES: What fugitive, sir? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Me. AGENT FARNSWORTH: I've got her - her ‘’Show-Me’’ just passed the auto scan checkpoint at Sector 47. SECRETARY BISHOP: They're heading back to the Opera House. COLONEL BROYLES: Alright, people, let's move. This is not a drill. Opera House - Heading Home WALTER: They should be here by now. WILLIAM BELL: They'll be here. Help me get this thing inside. Walter! WALTER: Oh, okay. (Olivia and Peter drive-up, park near the theater and exit the car) WILLIAM BELL: Hello, Peter. I'm William Bell. Haven't seen you in many years. You're holding up better than I would have thought. PETER: What's a little universe hopping between friends? WILLIAM BELL: That's not what I meant. OLIVIA: (as sirens sound and vehicles arrive) Okay, so what do we do? WILLIAM BELL: Peter, help your father get this device inside and powered up. Olivia and I will hold them off. (the Bishops take the accelerator inside. agents exit their vehicles and Bell retrieves a weapon from his car. to Olivia) I supplied Fringe Division with the ‘’76 model’’. (he shoots a vehicle and it explodes) This is the ‘’77’’. Come on. WALTER: (preparing the equipment inside the theater) Peter, I don't even know where to begin. I never meant for any of this to happen. PETER: How do we do this, Walter? WILLIAM BELL: (outside. defending the theater) Phosphorous grenades. Be careful. They're prototypes. They could be unstable. OLIVIA: (takes the grenades) What do you mean, unstable? WILLIAM BELL: Just try not to jostle them. (as gunfire erupts around them) Cover me. (Olivia provides covering fire with her pistol) (inside. the Bishops activate the accelerator) TEAM LEADER: Ready? (to his assault as they prepare to attack the theater) We move on my mark. COLONEL BROYLES: (standing behind cover with Bolivia Dunham, they listen to lengthy instructions on their earpieces) Yes, Mister Secretary. I understand. (the two agents nod after the instructions and she heads off on a task away from the firefight) OLIVIA: (runs out of ammunition) Damn it. (prepares a grenade) Doctor Bell! (sees Bolivia standing behind them) Get down! (inside, the Bishops see and hear a large flash from the street where the battle was occurring) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (standing over the groggy scientist as he regains his senses) Doctor Bell. Can you hear me? Doctor Bell. Ohh. Thank God. WILLIAM BELL: (as she helps him up) What happened? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (all the nearby vehicles are damaged, burning, and the gunfire has stopped) Uhh. I, uh... I used a grenade. I think I bought us a few minutes. Come on. PETER: (as they are joined inside the building) Walter, they're here. WILLIAM BELL: Is it working? WALTER: Yes. It's opening a crack in the door, but we don't have enough power to keep it open. WILLIAM BELL: Yes, we can do it. WALTER: We can't. Olivia doesn't have the power, and -- and I haven't thought of a solution. WILLIAM BELL: Walter… WALTER: …please don't argue with me, William! Not now. Always thinking you're smarter than me. WILLIAM BELL: Walter, I will be the power. I've travelled between universes so many times, my atoms are ready to split apart with the slightest provocation. You taught me there are as many atoms in the human body as there are stars in the sky. That's how many atom bombs I am. That should be enough power to get you home. WALTER: I should never have doubted you. WILLIAM BELL: It's okay, Walter. You always were as stubborn as a donkey with a nail in his head. Walter, start the sequence. WALTER: Thank you, old friend. (a glimmering sphere starts to form around them) WILLIAM BELL: Walter... You asked me why I took out part of your brain. I did it because you asked me to. Because of what you were becoming. FRINGE AGENT: (entering from outside) Freeze! (the glimmering sphere expands and brightens. Walter, Peter and Bolivia pass into this universe) BROYLES: (walks to stage where his team has reappeared) Welcome back. ACT XII (at Olivia's apartment, Bolivia Dunham finds the spare key that Olivia hides. she entersm turns on the lights and looks around the suite of rooms. nobody is there) Walter's Lab - Tasty Reunion (Gene moos. Astrid feeds Peter) PETER: Seriously? This is the third piece, Astrid. Are you trying to kill me? ASTRID: I'm sorry. When I'm nervous, I cook. And I've been baking pies for about a week. Pies and muffins and cakes. And I've been eating them all too, so don't be surprised when I send you a bill for my lap-band. PETER: I'm sorry I made you nervous. ASTRID: That's okay. At least you're back. PETER: You mind giving Walter a ride home? I think I'm gonna take a walk. ASTRID: Sure. PETER: Good night, Walter. WALTER: Peter... you are back now, aren't you? You're -- you're not leaving again? PETER: I'm trying to see this your way, Walter. I can't. But... you did cross universes twice to save my life. So that's gotta count for something, right? WALTER: Thank you Peter. My son. Vintage Camera Shop - Comm Check STORE OWNER: Help you, gorgeous? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I hope so. I'm looking for a typewriter. STORE OWNER: Well, you're in luck. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: A Selectric. Model 251. STORE OWNER: I see. It's in the back. (she heads to the back room. sits and types a message... INFILTRATION ACHIEVED. AWAITING ORDERS. the reply comes quickly) DoD Headquarters - Prisoner Holding (Secretary Bishop walks the length of a dark corridor and approaches a window. he raises the protectve blind on the window and turns-on the light. Olivia sits in the holding cell, then becomes agitated when she sees her captor) OLIVIA: Please let me out of here. I know you can hear me! Please... please let me out of here. (he studies her quietly) I know you can hear me! Please let me out of here! No, no, no. (as he drops the blinds) No! No! No! Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Episodes